


Sleep

by Starlight_in_the_Void



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Affection, Also Noct Tops, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Noct Bottoms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slice of Life, Somnophilia, lots of orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_in_the_Void/pseuds/Starlight_in_the_Void
Summary: Noctis asks his friends to have their way with him while he's asleep. The next night, Noctis watches the recording.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a kink meme, and it took way too long for me to finish. Enjoy.

The soft glow of the widescreen TV filled the otherwise dark living room. Noctis made himself comfortable on his couch, and watched, his heart racing in his chest.

"Looks like he's asleep." Gladio's voice came from the screen.

Noctis watched his own naked body, sprawled across his bed, on full display on his TV. Gladio at the edge of the bed, looming over him, and Noctis watched Gladio lifted Noctis’ wrist, and let it drop limply to the bed.

A few days ago, Noctis had worked up the courage to ask Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto to help him fulfill a fantasy of his. He wanted to be put into a magically induced sleep, then be filmed as the three of them took advantage of his unconscious body. Last night, that's exactly what they did.

When Noctis woke this morning, he was worried that they had decided not to go through with it. He was expecting to wake up sticky, and a little bit sore, but had experienced neither of those things. The only clue that anything had happened was the video, burned to a disc, and left on his nightstand.

The same video he was watching now.

He had been waiting all day to watch this. Almost shook off his princely duties to do it. Mindlessly going through the motions the entire day, while knowing this was at home waiting for him was almost painful. His heart raced in his chest thinking about what must have happened to him last night, and that he had no idea exactly what.

As soon as the day was out, he hurried home as fast as he could.

By the time he got back to his apartment, the sun had already set. His jacket was thrown haphazardly in the corner, and his boots were kicked off as fast as he could manage. He turned off the lights, slipped the disc in the player, and sat on the couch waiting for the show to begin.

He watched as his friends, stood over his helpless, naked body, and he felt the familiar twitch of his cock growing in his pants.

"I suppose we should get started then." Ignis said as the camera turned to face him.

“I’m getting pumped!” Prompto’s voice came from behind the camera.

Gladio started first. He took off his jacket, and tossed it aside, exposing his strong upper body. He climbed onto the bed, and straddled Noctis' waist. He grabbed Noctis' wrists, and pinned them above his head. The visual of Gladio holding him down was more than enough to drive him wild. He could feel his erection straining against his pants, and he instinctively reached down to rub himself through the fabric.

He watched as Gladio kissed him softly on the cheek, and trailed down to his neck. He let out an involuntary moan, as if he could feel it happening through the video. Gladio ran his tongue across Noctis' collarbone, and as he went further down to tease Noctis' nipple, he watched his own breath hitch as his body responded to Gladio's touch.

Noctis found himself quickly undoing his pants, and yanking them down to his knees, his cock springing free. As he wrapped his hand around his cock, he noticed just how much precum had been building. He started jerking it hard, his own lust overtaking him. The pleasure in his body spiked, and Noctis had to will his hand to move slower. He wanted tonight to last.

Gladio moved down Noctis’ body, letting go of his wrists to kiss a trail down his stomach. Ignis climbed onto the bed next to Noctis' face. His clothes were already off, his cock was rock hard. He straddled Noctis' head, and pointed his cock down towards Noctis, running the tip of his cock across his cheek.

At the same time, Gladio had reached Noctis' hard cock, and was running his tongue along the shaft.

"Looks pretty tasty!" Prompto teased from behind the camera.

"Yeah." Gladio replied. "You wanna try?"

"Don't worry, I'll have my fun."

Noctis watched as Gladio took his cock deep into his mouth. As Noctis pumped his own cock from the couch, it was as if he could feel Gladio's warm mouth surrounding him.

On the other end of the bed, Ignis braced himself on the headboard and guided his cock into Noctis' unconscious mouth, and thrust in and out.

Prompto zoomed in, giving Noctis a clear view of Ignis' long shaft gliding in and out of his own mouth. He could hear Ignis softly grunting in pleasure as he fucked Noctis' mouth.

"Wow Noct," Prompto's teasing voice came from behind the camera again. "You've got a pretty slutty mouth there. Looks like Iggy's enjoying it!"

Hearing Prompto calling him slutty sent a shiver through Noctis, and his cock twitched in response. He took his hand off his cock for a moment, and pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his bare chest to the cool night air. He felt a light blush rising in his cheeks. It felt like the world could see him right now.

"Don't worry Noct." Gladio's voice interjected. Prompto moved the camera downward, where Gladio was still between Noctis' legs, stroking his hard cock slowly. "We'll take good care of you."

His voice was softer than usual, as if wanting to reassure Noctis that he was safe. A warmth filled Noctis, and for what must have been the thousandth time, he was glad he had friends he could really trust.

Gladio went back to sucking Noctis' cock. His head bobbed softly on Noctis’ shaft. Gladio reached in between his own legs, undid his pants, and pushed them down enough to reveal his own sizable cock. The tip was dripping with precum, and Noctis could see the hardness of it throbbing. He watched eagerly as Gladio took his own member in his hand, slowly stroking it.

Gladio's pace quickly speed up, and he was grunting in pleasure as he sucked Noctis' cock.

"Gods, I'm cumming!" Ignis cried out. The camera quickly panned up, and Noctis got a full view of Ignis' ass bouncing as he was thrusting hard into sleeping Noctis' mouth. Noctis let out a soft moan as he watched Ignis' balls practically slapping against his chin.

At the last moment, Ignis pulled out, grabbing his cock with desperation, jerking it towards Noctis' face. With a loud groan, Ignis' cock spasmed in his hand, and thick ropes of cum shot out all over Noctis' face.

"Me too!" Gladio grunted, and before Noctis could process watching his own facial, the camera was spinning to Gladio, who was quickly rearing up onto his knees, Noct's cock slipping out of his mouth. Gladio's eyes were half shut and glazed over in pleasure, and his large chest was rising and falling with every heavy breath he took. With a powerful grunt, his head tilted back, and his cock pulsed in his hand, haphazardly spraying an impressive amount of cum all over Noctis chest and abs.

Watching it all play out in front of him, Noctis' own orgasm hit unexpectedly. Overwhelmed with a sensation of pleasure, he found himself unable to keep quiet as he sank into the couch in a moaning, quivering mess. He clenched his eyes shut, and his whole body tensed as his free hand desperately grasped for something to hold on to. His entire body shook as his cock throbbed in his hand, sending waves of intense pleasure through him. Cum sprayed everywhere from his pulsing cock, the first shot clearing his head by a wide margin, the rest shooting all over his face, and torso.

As his orgasm faded, he went limp into the couch, panting heavily. He could feel his own cum dripping down his body. Had he ever had an orgasm that intense before? He honestly couldn't remember a time.

As the world came back to him, he opened his eyes. Ignis and Gladio were dismounting, and he could see in full view, his own unconscious body, dripping with the cum of other men.

"Aww, why didn't you cum in his mouth, Ignis?" Prompto wined from behind the camera.

"Do you know if he'd swallow it under this spell, or choke on it?" Ignis replied.

"Ummm…"

"And that's why I'm here." Ignis' composure clearly having returned to him, post orgasm. There was a small pause as Ignis tried to catch his breath.

"You guys could probably use a glass of water." Prompto said. "Don't worry, I'll look after him."

Ignis nodded, and as Prompto fixed the camera to a tripod, he and Gladio gathered their clothes, putting them back on.

As they left the room, Prompto disrobed. He climbed onto the bed next to Noctis holding a towel. A white towel with a large yellow chocobo right in the middle. Prompto’s favorite towel.

Prompto took the towel, and very gently wiped the cum off Noctis' body. He ran the towel softly down each and every curve, making sure to get every drop.

"I hope you're enjoying the video." Prompto said, looking Noctis’ sleeping face.

"I am." Noctis replied from the couch, not even thinking as he watched Prompto take gentle care of his body.

"We're doing our best to make sure you're not sore tomorrow. And we're having a lot of fun. This was such a good idea Noct." Prompto leaned in, and gave Noctis a small peck on the cheek. "I love you."

Noctis smiled as he watched his friend take tender care of him. He got up off the couch, stepping out of his pants, and walked to the bathroom to get a towel. He wiped himself off, careful not to drip on the floor, and he walked back to the couch.

When he sat down, Prompto had finished cleaning up Noctis' unconscious body. He was now snuggled against him, his head on Noct's chest, and his hand gently running up and down Noct's torso.

"Gods, you're beautiful," Prompto whispered.

Noctis watched for awhile, half wanting to skip to a more erotic part, but he couldn't stop watching Prompto's display of affection. After about ten minutes, he was about ready to skip, when Prompto made a move for Noctis' cock. He massaged it gently, and Noctis watched as his own body responded, his cock getting hard again in Prompto's hand.

Prompto's cock got hard as well, and he was instinctively grinding it against Noctis' unconscious body, his precum smearing on Noctis' thigh.

Noctis watched as his own sleeping chest began to breathe heavily in response to Prompto's touch. Prompto moved down Noctis’ body, gently kissing him all the way down to his cock and slid it inside his mouth. Noctis felt cock getting hard again as he watched every twitch his own body made in response.

He slowly moved his hand back to his shaft, stroking it slowly, enjoying the look on Prompto's face as he sucked Noctis' cock. His eyes were shut tight, and his head was moving faster and deeper every second. Prompto pushed his head all the way down, gagging on his cock as it pressed against the back of his throat.

Noctis looked down at his own cock, and imagined for a moment, Prompto's adorable freckled face, choking itself on his cock. He could almost feel his lips moving down the shaft, and wrapping around the base as Prompto looked up into his eyes.

On the screen, Prompto pulled his mouth off of Noctis' cock, and Noctis watched as he wiped the saliva off his lips. He climbed off the bed, and walked off camera. Noctis could hear the sounds of him rummaging through something. When he came back, he climbed onto the bed, straddling Noctis' waist.

"Sorry about that," Prompto said. "Had to lube up. You know how it is."

Prompto reached underneath him, rolled a condom onto Noctis' cock, and lowered himself onto it. Prompto’s face winced as his entrance was pushed open, and filled.

As for Noctis, the sight of another man penetrating himself on his own cock on video was almost too much. He wanted desperately to stroke himself faster, and make himself cum right there. He inhaled slowly, trying to control his instincts.

Prompto bounced slowly, his hand still underneath him, guiding Noctis cock in and out. His back arched slightly, and small gasps of pleasure escaped his lips. Noctis felt himself flush at the sight of Prompto's thin frame bouncing ever so delicately. He wished he could reach through the screen to run his hands along the small muscles on Prompto's chest. To pinch his small, perky nipples, and to listen to him moan as he took one in his mouth.

Noctis stirred underneath Prompto as he picked up the pace. Prompto's gasps turned into moans as the pleasure increased in his body. His hands moved onto Noctis' chest as he established a rhythm, fucking himself on Noctis' cock. His eyes were half open now, and Noctis could tell he was practically drowning in pleasure. Prompto took one hand off Noctis' chest, and began to jerk his own cock, making himself moan louder.

"Wow, look at him go!" Gladio's voice came from off screen.

"He does look like he's enjoying it." Iggy replied from offscreen as well.

"How're you doing over there?" Gladio asked. Prompto looked over, his eyes half shut with pleasure as his hips moved involuntarily. He tried to speak, but all he could manage was to moan. His hand moved faster on his cock, and even though the screen, Noctis could see it throbbing, needing release.

"Gods…" Was all Prompto could get out before his cum shoot out of his cock. The first shot was big, managing to run a line all the way up Noctis' chest. Prompto's eyes widened, and his mouth opened to let out a quiet gasp, as if his own cumshot took him by surprise. As consecutive shots streamed from his cock, he moaned loudly, feeling the pleasure shake him to the core. He threw his head back, and Noctis watched as his body practically spasmed in pure bliss.

As Prompto's cock calmed down, shooting its last shots weakly onto Noctis' stomach. He slumped over. Gladio ran over, catching him, and holding him upright. He and Ignis worked together to help an exhausted Prompto off of Noctis' cock. Noctis could see the sweat dripping down Prompto's forehead.

Noctis looked at his own unconscious body, once again covered in another man's cum.

As Ignis and Gladio helped Prompto clean off, both of them completely naked, he watched himself stir peacefully in his sleep. Noctis couldn't even remember what he was dreaming, but by the stiffness of his cock, he guessed it was something deeply erotic.

As Ignis finished cleaning Prompto, Gladio moved to Noctis, with a fresh towel, cleaning every inch of Noctis' sleeping body, and pulling the condom off his still hard cock..

With Noctis cleaned off, Gladio gently flipped him over, carefully moving his body face down. He climbed on top of Noctis, positioning himself between his legs.

"Iggy," Gladio said. "Do you have it?"

"Of course," Ignis replied. Having finished cleaning off Prompto, who was sitting against the wall trying to catch his breath, Ignis walked over to his own discarded pants, and reached into the pocket. He pulled out condoms, and a package of lube, and handed them to Gladio.

Gladio opened the lube, and spread it on his fingers. Ignis climbed onto the bed, and straddled the small of Noctis' back, facing Gladio. Reaching down, he spread Noctis' ass cheeks, making it easy for Gladio as he pushed his fingers inside Noct's hole. As Noctis watched the scene play out, he noticed a twitch in his own sleeping face. His cock throbbed in his hand as Gladio prepared his hole, slowly thrusting in and out of his ass with lubed finger. Noctis' watched the rhythm of Gladio's hand, timing the strokes of his own hand along with them.

With Noctis prepared, Gladio pulled his fingers out, drying it off on the towel. He ripped open the condom package, and rolled the condom into his cock. As Noctis watched the rubber roll onto Gladio's thick cock, a horny part of him wished Gladio would go at him raw. He never talked about condoms when he made his request, and he was glad to know that they had his well-being in mind. Either way, Ignis probably would have insisted they use condoms anyway.

Ignis moved off Noctis, so Gladio lean over him, hands resting on Noctis’ shoulders for support, and his hard cock hovering just above Noctis' hole. Gladio pushed in slowly, keeping an eye on Noctis' face for any signs of pain, as he thrust in all the way to the base. Gladio let out a sigh of pleasure as Noct's tight hole engulfed his cock. He pumped his hips in and out, starting slow, but rapidly picking up speed. Before long, Gladio was pounding hard into him.

Noctis watched with amazement at the sight of Gladio fucking his unconscious body, the sounds of Gladio’s hips slapping against his ass filling the room. The sight drove Noctis wild, his hand on his cock unconsciously speeding up, furiously jerking himself off. Gladio's deep, guttural moans filled the room, and Noctis could tell he was getting close. He watched as Gladio thrust hard a few more times into him, and let out a loud groan as he came inside. Noctis let out a gasp, as his own pleasure overrode his senses. It was if he could feel Gladio's seed spilling deep inside him. Noctis' cock throbbed in his hand, and he realized how close he was. He quickly took his hand off, leaving himself on the edge. Is cock was twitching, and it took every bit of willpower not to finish himself off. But he didn't want to finish. Not yet.

Gladio held inside for a short time as he rode out his orgasm. When he finished, he pulled out slowly, giving Noctis full view of Gladio's cum filled condom. He climbed off the bed, and pulled the condom off, walking off camera to dispose of it. Ignis climbed onto the bed, taking up Gladio's position. His condom was already on, and lubed up. With the pounding Noctis had just taken, Ignis slid inside easily. He pumped his hips into Noctis. His pace was slower than Gladio's; smoother, less primal, and noticeably more calculated.

As Ignis pumped into Noctis, he heard Prompto get up, finally having caught his breath. He moved behind the camera, and pulled it off the tripod. Prompto zoomed in on their hips, and Noctis instinctively leaned in, watching Ignis' hips slam against his own ass, every jiggle of his cheeks on full display in glorious high definition. As Prompto zoomed out, he gave Noctis a clear view of Ignis' abdominal muscles contracting with each thrust. Noctis brought his hand back to his cock, gently stroking it. He only got a few pumps in before realizing how close he still was. He wanted to cum so bad, but he held back, tormenting himself with see agonizing strokes. He was determined to make it to the end of the video.

Ignis kept thrusting as Prompto moved the camera behind them, giving Noctis a clear view of Ignis' ass. His balls swayed with each slap of their hips. As the camera got closer, Noctis could see Ignis' cock penetrating him, his own hole being pushed open and fucked.

"Gods…" Ignis moaned softly. His grunts became more pronounced, and Noctis could tell he was getting close. With one last thrust, Ignis came inside Noctis' ass. Noctis watched in full view, the muscles behind Ignis' balls twitching uncontrollably, and his cock pulsing with each load of seed being pumped into him.

Ignis held inside him for a few seconds before pulling out. As he did, Noctis got a good look at the cum filled condom Ignis was wearing, and his own neglected cock twitched involuntarily in response.

As Ignis cleaned himself up, Prompto moved the camera back into its stand. He slipped a condom on, and lubed up Moving back to the bed, he climbed on top of it, and flipped the Noctis over onto his back. Prompto got on his knees in-between Noctis' legs, lifting his hips, and throwing Noctis' legs over his thighs. He reached down and positioned his cock at Noctis' entrance, and slowly thrust inside.

As Prompto thrust in and out, Noctis watched himself get fucked for the third time. Prompto speed up, and the sleeping Noctis stirred slightly underneath him, and let out a soft moan.

"I think the magic is wearing off." Noctis heard Ignis say from off screen. "Better make this quick."

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Prompto said, his voice hitching. He pushed himself harder into Noctis, and sweat was forming on his body, giving him a slight sheen that accented every curve of his small, but defined muscles. Noctis heard himself moan louder, and writhe in pleasure under Prompto. The sight of it was unbearable. He reached back to his cock, wrapping his fingers around the shaft. It twitched involuntarily on contact. It felt slick, and Noctis realized just how much pre-cum was dripping from the tip. As he stroked, he felt the pressure in his body building rapidly. Jerking off had never felt this good before. He was moaning to the feeling as his hand worked his shaft faster, and faster.

On the screen, Prompto's pace was intense as well. He was slamming into Noctis with everything he had, and Noctis was moaning loudly in response, his back arching into the air, somehow still asleep.

"I'm gonna cum!" Prompto moaned, just before slamming himself in, right to the hilt. Prompto let out a loud moan, throwing his head back, and digging his fingers into Noctis' hips. At the same time, Noctis moaned underneath him, his body convulsing in pleasure. His cock pulsed in the air, and his cum sprayed, shooting hands free all over his chest and abdomen.

As Noctis watched the double cumshot, he let out a moan of his own, as his cock pulsed, sending waves of pleasure through his body. The feeling overwhelmed his senses, his vision went blurry, his whole body seizing up. He came again, just as powerfully as before. His cum shot out, hitting himself in the face, before covering his chest and abs. As Noctis' orgasm faded, his whole body twitched, and he collapsed into the couch, covered in his own cum, feeling like a proper slut.

The boys slumped over together, breathing heavily, while Noctis remained asleep. As Prompto pulled himself slowly out of Noctis, Ignis came over with a towel, running it over Noctis' body, doing his best to clean him up.

"Hope you enjoyed yourself, Noct." Gladio's voice came from the screen. "I know we did."

"Love you." Prompto whispered, barely audible.

With that, the video ended. Noctis sighed, sad that it was over, but feeling very satisfied. He used the towel to wipe the cum from his face, before reaching for his phone. He dialed.

"Heya!" Came Prompto's voice from the other side of the phone.

"That was amazing."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, feel free to get in talk to me at Dreamwidth: https://starlight-in-the-void.dreamwidth.org/


End file.
